


Why Don’t You Show Me a Little Bit of Spine

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can’t believe he’s actually at a party with his celebrity crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don’t You Show Me a Little Bit of Spine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jack and michael's absolute lack of chill on twitter

_This was probably the coolest thing ever_ , Michael thought as he watched Jack schmoozing two pretty blonde girls. He was supposed to be bringing Michael another drink, but it was fine. He’d already been warned about Jack’s eagerness for initiating threesomes. Michael was just happy to be there honestly. When Alex had invited him to his party he’d been stunned. He knew Alex liked him well enough but it just hadn’t sunk in yet, that this was all real and he was actually friends with All Time Low.

   He took the last swig of his beer and watched the girls laugh at whatever Jack was whispering in their ears. Michael felt something like relief flood through him as Jack gave an affable shrug and took the kisses they left on his cheek as a consolation prize before they walked off. He wasn’t in love with Jack or anything; he just had a little crush. It was fine; Michael had had a little crush on everyone he’d been friends with at some point. He was used to it.

        “Hey,” he smiled when Jack made his way back hoisting beers victoriously in each hand.

     “Hurry up and toss these back,” Jack laughed, “I feel like dancing.”

        “I don’t need a drink to start dancing,” Michael said waving his arms and shuffling around.

    “Well I need a drink if I’m gonna have to watch that,” Jack teased.

        “Heyyy,” Michael whined.

    “Aww I’m just teasing babe,” Jack said throwing an arm around Michael’s shoulder and pulling him in close. Michael felt like his veins were on fire. It was nice, being this close. He preened a little each time someone came up to talk to them; watched them take in Jack’s casual possessiveness of him. Jack might pull away for a second to greet whoever wandered over to talk to him, but his arm always found its way back around Michael.

    “You okay buddy?” Jack asked slipping his arm down to Michael’s waist and giving it a reassuring squeeze after a while.

        “That was Patrick Stump,” Michael whispered watching one of his idols walk away.

    “You’re a sharp one,” Jack laughed. “Do you like him? Why didn’t you speak up when he was over here?”

        “Uh, because it was Patrick Stump?” Michael repeated as if it was an explanation. “I didn’t want to sound stupid.” He admitted with a self-conscious smile.

    “Awww,” Jack cooed and pinched Michael’s cheeks.

        “I like your shirt,” Michael said trying to distract him. He hated feeling like a dumb kid, especially around Jack. He wanted him to think Michael was cool. Jack glanced down as if he’d forgotten what he was wearing.

    “Oh I bet you do like it,” He smirked noticing the large white font scrawling out the word _‘boner’_  across his chest.

        “Yeah, I literally just said that,” Michael replied.

    “Shut up, Michael,” Jack teased.

        “Make me,” Michael said with a defiant shake of his head.

   Before Michael could process it Jack’s lips were on his; warm, demanding and slightly chapped. When Michael responded Jack deepened the kiss, moving them so that Michael was pressed back against the wall. Michael’s hands slipped down to Jack’s hips, more excited than nervous. He gasped when Jack reached down between them, cupping Michael through his jeans. His head fell back against the wall with a dull thud. He hissed at the sharp pain of Jack nipping at his throat, felt himself getting hard when he realized anyone could look over and see how badly Michael was gagging for Jack’s dick, could tell how easy he was for it. He bit his lip at the thought.

        “Anyone could see us,” Michael gasped.

Jack gave him one last squeeze before moving his hand back to Michael’s hip.

    “You wanna go upstairs?” Jack asked, misinterpreting Michael’s statement as a plea for privacy.

Michael hesitated for a moment. He kind of liked what they had going, the whole exhibition thing. But if he went upstairs he’d probably get to suck Jack’s dick which was something he’d dreamed about since he was thirteen.

        “Yeah,” Michael nodded all but pulling Jack upstairs.

            Jack laughed at Michael’s eagerness but allowed himself to be led.

    “You know you don’t have to do this right? You don’t have to prove yourself or whatever. I’ll like you just as much if you don’t wanna fuck,” Jack said pressing Michael up against the door of the first empty room they found.

        “I know,” Michael replied reaching down to unbutton Jack’s jeans. “I really really want to though.”

With that Jack reattached their lips, crowding in close until there was no space between them. Michael tried his best to keep up, to give as good as he was giving, but it was hard when he felt like he might actually explode. He was glad he wasn’t drunk now, glad he could feel all of this so intensely. He felt like a live wire, like his body charged with electricity and nerves and excitement. Everywhere Jack touched him seemed to spark, to set him on fire. He felt so hot, smushed between Jack’s warm body and the door; it was all just so much.

He broke the kiss for a moment, turned his head to catch his breath. He sighed in relief when Jack slid their shirts off. The air of the room did nothing to cool him; not with Jack’s skin on his and their pants undone and the feeling of their hard cocks brushing against each other though their clothes.

        “Can I blow you?” Michael blurted out. Before he could be embarrassed Jack nodded eagerly, quickly stepped out of his jeans. It wasn’t until Michael was on his knees that he really realized this was something that was actually happening. He took Jack’s dick in one hand, feeling it like he was getting to know it. The other hand was braced on Jack’s hip, more for balance than anything. He glanced up when he finally took Jack in his mouth, mentally noting how Jack hovered over him, how his hand was braced against the wall.

Michael closed his eyes, trying not to get too overwhelmed. He inched his way down until his nose was brushing up against Jack. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes as he held himself there listening to Jack swear. He bobbed up for a second, working his hand where his mouth wasn’t covering. Jack reached down to run his thumb over Michael lips.

    “Your mouth was made for giving head,” Jack mumbled making Michael blush. He pulled back even more when Jack started shallow little thrusts, lapping at the head instead, loving the sounds he was pulling out of Jack.

    “You love it so much, don’t you?” Jack asked. “Just love having a cock in you, hmm?”

Michael nodded as best he could in response. He didn’t see the need in being bashful. It was true; he loved giving head and getting fucked, all of it. So why try to deny it?

    “Come here,” Jack muttered pulling him up to his feet. Michael leaned back against the wall while Jack finished undressing him. He moaned when Jack gave his cock a few light strokes.

    “You wanna get fucked, princess?” Jack asked with a smirk.

        “Yeah,” Michael managed to croak out, let himself be led to the bed. He giggled when Jack got back up to riffle through his jeans pockets.

    “Ah ha!” He said returning back to the bed with a condom and a packet of lube.

        “Do you just carry that around?” Michael laughed incredulously.

    “Safety first,” Jack replied ripping open the lube. He moved so that his back was to the headboard before he slid in the condom and patted his lap.

    “Cmere kitten,” he smiled watching Michael breathlessly comply. He waited until Michael was straddling him before sliding a slicked up finger to tease his hole. He kissed Michael hard to swallow the little whimper he made when Jack slid the first finger in. Michael moaned at the feeling, rocked back when Jack slid another in and scissored them open.

        “I’m ready,” Michael whined when he couldn’t take it anymore. Jack pulled his fingers out and groaned when Michael got a grip on his cock, sinking back onto it. He brushed Michael’s sweaty fringe back, thumb stroking Michael’s cheek.

    “You okay?” Jack asked.

        “Mmm,” Michael hummed, chest still heaving as he started rocking on Jack’s lap. Jack swore as he picked up the pace, helped guide Michael’s hips up and down.

    “You look so pretty bouncing on my cock,” Jack said, fingers digging into Michael’s hips as he felt himself getting close.

        “Come on,” Michael huffed.

    “What do you need, princess?” Jack asked, not letting Michael slow down.

        “Touch me,” Michael whined, gasped when he felt Jack’s hand wrap around his cock. He thrust up into Jack’s fist, almost crying with how good it felt. He cried out, orgasm hitting him without warning. He half heartedly rocked on Jack’s cock with his face buried in Jack’s shoulder until he went still too, swearing as he finished.

    “That was great,” Jack grinned petting Michael’s hair and lifting him off his sensitive cock.

        “Yeah,” Michael giggled as he rolled over to lie beside Jack.

    “Come on,” Jack said heaving himself out of bed with a groan.

        “I’m tired,” Michael drawled out hoping for some sympathy.

    “Me too, princess. But I still wanna dance. And I want everyone to see how completely fucked you look.” He smirked.

            Michael had to remind himself to keep breathing as Jack pulled him out of bed. Everyone was going to see him and know he’d fooled around, would see Jack and know they’d been together. He almost tripped in his eagerness to get his clothes back on.

        “Fine,” Michael gave an exaggerated sigh as Jack linked their hands together, “but you owe me another drink. And you can’t make fun of my moves.”

    “Deal,” Jack agreed, giving him one last kiss before leading him back to the party. 

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on [my tumblr](http://kittenmichael.tumblr.com/post/84158795836/jackxmichael) ages ago but due to some miscommunication i was really :/ about it but i think i'm feeling better about it now?


End file.
